eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:Overview FAQ
What is EQ2de? :EQ2de is a type of web application called a wiki. In other words, it is written and updated by the people who use it, for each others' benefit. EQ2de is a wiki for the Everquest 2 game. Who owns EQ2de? :EQ2de's original founder was Dohama. A cadre of Admins and insanely dedicated users like you manage the place and keep the site bursting with new information. Who is responsible for the articles on EQ2de? :You are! This is a collaborative effort. Thousands of people have contributed information to different parts of this project in a variety of ways, and anyone can do so, including you. All you need is to know how to edit a page, and have some knowledge you want to share. :You can learn who is responsible for the most recent versions of any given page by clicking on the "Page history" link. Nevertheless, if you spot an error in the latest revision of an article, you are highly encouraged to correct it. :If you are uncertain or find the wording confusing, quote the material on the associated talk page and leave a question for the next person. This helps eliminate errors, inaccuracies, or misleading wording more quickly and is highly appreciated by the community. How do you know if the information is correct? :As anyone can edit any article, it is of course possible for biased, out of date, or incorrect information to be posted. However, because there are so many other people reading the articles and monitoring contributions using the page, incorrect information is usually corrected quickly. Thus, the overall accuracy of the encyclopedia is improving all the time as it attracts more and more contributors. You are encouraged to help by correcting articles, validating content, and providing useful references. How do you prevent people from ruining articles? :All changes to a page are registered in a page history, so any defacement can be replaced by an older version of the page, and all recent changes to EQ2de in general are automatically listed on a . There are hundreds of people who spend a little time each day watching the list of recent changes on EQ2de. Any user interested in a particular page can add it to a personal watchlist which shows when a page is updated, whether that update is a joke or a substantial contribution. Furthermore, any of the many readers who pass by can correct vandalism or any other erroneous information. So, the popular pages that people might be most likely to deface are also the ones which have the most editors watching and the most readers. If there is a recurrent problem, an article can be temporarily protected from editing. Which wiki software does EQ2i run on? :EQ2de uses the MediaWiki software to facilitate collaborative editing and storage of page histories. For more information on MediaWiki MediaWiki web site. Who owns the servers? :EQ2de is hosted by Wikia (see About Wikia). How big is EQ2de? :EQ2de changes every day. The Main Page displays some of the most recent summary count of pages, articles, images, and users, but for more detailed (and less cached) Statistics for the site, see Overview